1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to bump pad structures or bump structures and/or a method of forming the same, semiconductor devices including the bump pad structures or the bump structures and/or a method of fabricating the same, and/or electronic systems including the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, semiconductor devices have a greater number of input/output pins are necessary, and accordingly sizes of bump structures and bump pad structures are becoming smaller.
Recently, semiconductor packaging technology using flip-chip bonding is becoming widespread. The flip-chip bonding technique includes a process of releasing and heating a solder ball, etc. disposed between a semiconductor device and a printed circuit board (PCB) to reflow the solder ball. In this process, due to a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the semiconductor device and the PCB, a physical stress may be applied to a bump structure of the semiconductor device. The stress may cause cracks particularly in an insulating layer.